


Incest

by FireGire96



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, Murder, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sibling Incest, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Underage Drinking, enjoy, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: Both Ruby and Yang thought battling Grimm would be the hardest challenge in their life. They even thought their womanhood would be a huge problem! But no one told them that dating each other was a crime, especially when they're kicked on the streets to defend themselves after their secret becomes a well known fact. Now their biggest problem is to survive with the matter taped on their backs. And each other... (AU. Trigger Warning.)





	Incest

**Yo, FG96 here! And I must start off by saying this, I do not. Repeat. I do not promote Incest. I do not stand by that, mainly because of personal reasons. So if you guys start dating your brothers and sisters, don't tell people it was because of me. Pretty please? Thanks.**  
**Also, yeah, I know I'm doing another Enabler fanfic, but it's mainly due to the fact that ISLY (I still love you) kind of failed because of it's storyline. So, I decided to try again, this time, coming up with my own story that's fresh from head to toe. So, I hope you all enjoy this new dark and twisted tale on the Enabler shipping... Man, I hope I don't go to hell for this one... Until the next chapter, if they'll be one, I hope you all like this and as always, have a good day!**

**Also; Trigger warning for almost every dark situation you can think of.**

* * *

All the younger female could see was complete darkness as her body bounced up and down underneath the weight of her sister. Her eyes tried to adjust to the given situation, but how could they when they were jumping almost every second with the twin XL mattress below their bodies that stayed in sync with every sound of pleasure that escaped their invisible lips?

Instead of worrying about seeing the female in front of her copying her joviality in unison, she simply continued to feel her now sweaty palms explore the slender back of her sibling's while her chest laid on her own gracefully in a cold sweat.

The young girl's eyes began to close at the surge of feelings entering her now naked body while she heard a familiar female voice whisper seductively in her ear, lips now lightly gracing her ear. "D-Does it feel good?"

At the given question, her body found itself grabbing hold of the female furiously as if she was dying to let out a small and loving moan. Not long after, feeling her body starting to grow weak, the young one responded through stutters and cries, "I-I really don't think we should do this! Y-YES! It feels good, b-but. Dad. Will know soon."

"Forget him, Ruby," The other female nearly screamed in defense of her actions to waste no time to grind faster on her sister in desperation. "I don't care anymore. I... I only care about you. I don't care if we get caught. I love you! Y-You love me too, right?!"

A moment of awkward silence that was scratched on gently by the whimpers of the bed frame and the younger female surfaced, freaking out the older female for a brief moment. Luckily though, before she thought she screwed up, the girl was replied with a soft and powerful, "Y-Yes, Yang! I love you! I-I love you!"

As if she was given a order or was triggered by her words, Ruby found Yang taking their session into overdrive. Before she knew it, the female above her had started to hit all the right spots that made the young one feel a surge of mixed emotions between worry and affection. She knew that what was going on was totally wrong. She knew she would be killed for this in the most horrific way. She wanted to stop, she wanted to stop so bad... But she wasn't in control. Her sister was... And what her sister said, goes. No matter what... But man, she thought. She couldn't help but loving this one moment...

Until a line of bright light slapped her in the face to bring her from her personal heaven back to Remnant. Coming back to reality, she was instantly met with the face of the person who made her question her life choices. The face of a teenage girl with fair complexion, innocent lilac eyes and bright golden long hair dangling from her shoulders. She saw her sister's mouth a gap to take in breaths of air while beads of sweat feel suddenly on her sibling's body.

That is, until the teenager was immediately pulled off the other teen furiously to her feet for a man to shout out angrily, "PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES RIGHT NOW!" Not long after those words were thrown suddenly, Ruby wasted no time to sit up and find a scene that threw a surge of fear to fall down her body along with it's sweat, her mouth open wide and her eyes shown in their glory.

When she did, she found Yang, now wearing her pajamas once more, which was a orange tank top with her emblem on the front in red, and black boy shorts. Now soaking her clothing a little in her substance, she looked at the man before her with a mixture of anger and utter shock as her body stayed in a frozen state.

Before her stood the one person that her and even though she said no, Yang, didn't want to find them in such a act of affection. This person was a older looking man with blond hair similar to the older teenager, and facial hair consisting of a soul patch and a small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a tattoo similar to a heart. For his clothing, he had on brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandanna on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. Who exactly was this man?

None other then their father, who was now looking at his own flesh and blood with pure enraged blue eyes staring daggers at the two in a pattern. Soon after a moment of sickening silence, the man shouted out to pierce their ears, "What the hell are you doing with Ruby-! Were you two HAVING SEX?!" Instead of being given a logical answer, the two girls simply looked at one another with true horror in their shaded eyes. "WE'RE YOU TWO HAVING S-."

"Yes, dad," Yang replied at the same volume suddenly, finally drawing the line for her father who instantly looked at the younger teen in disgust. So much disgust, that tears immediately started to dwell up in her silver eyes. "We were... And we wanted to, she wanted to-."

"She wanted to?! Yang, she's a FUCKING LITTLE GIRL! SHE'S YOUR SISTER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU WERE DOING!"

"She is not my sister!"

"SHE'S YOUR HALF SISTER," Yang's male parent countered more louder then before. "WHICH MEANS SHE IS STILL YOUR SISTER! And to trick your sister into doing something so sick like this... THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU YANG?! Are you so messed up you would do this with your sister!?! You probably traumatized her!... The fuck...."

"I love her, dad," Yang told the blonde haired man, throwing him for a loop as he stared deep into his eyes. "I love her. II've always loved her since we were, like, EIGHT and SIX And there is nothing you can do about it-. I won't stop loving her! We wanted to do this-. She agreed to it! So deal with it!!"

"..."

Before she knew it, the blonde found herself being pulled furiously by the dirty blonde haired male towards the entrance of their room. This caused the redhead female to instantly follow them in a cry at a dash to watch exactly where the man was taking the child to. Luckily, she was able to follow him to where she was being thrown to, but it wasn't a good place. As a matter of fact, it was the last place she would expect her sister to go.

Outside, like a damn dog, where she was thrown down to the floor similar to a slave by her male parent. With a word from her mouth or even a movement, the man left her out in the wilderness for whatever wanted her dirty flesh. Just the scene of her big sister now being covered in grass and mud on her left side, made the redhead grab on her father in defense for their trouble, meeting with a angry facial expression, to scream out through tears,

"DON'T LEAVE HER OUT HERE-. PLEASE DON'T KICK HER OUT! I-It was my fault! I agreed to it like she said, I swear! So please, don't kick her out! Kick me out instead, i deserve it, seriously-. Please! PLEASE DON'T KICK YANG OUT! PLEASE!!"

She expected everything to be okay after she said such words. She thought as her father's face started to soften that night with waterfalls in the corner of his eyes to forgive them. That he would apologize, go and give his second daughter a big bear hug and tuck them back to sleep. In their own beds. That he would forget anything like this ever happened. Ruby just wanted things to go back to normal for once in her life. Just for once...

But this wasn't like the fairy tales she read before going into dreamland. This was reality. This was Remnant...

So just like her sister.

_Her faith was left to the world around her..._


End file.
